Being drunk is great
by loverxanime
Summary: Because being drunk was the best thing ever.Both of them were fine with that. And nothing would change it. MarVex day fic.


_**Being drunk is great.**_

"What a party Xigbar" He whispered.

"Oh, shut up Marluxia" Xigbar growled. "Hey guys, time to go." He said as he walked to the door "Now go away. You guys need some rest an- Oh shit!" He ducked, gritting his teeth as a bottle crashed to the wall.

"Good one Luxord" Marluxia said with a grin.

"You fun-killer!" The blond yelled, waving his hands in disgust.

"Marluxia…"

"Ok, I get it." He stood, and walked to the door, leaving his comfy sofa behind him. "Now seriously guys, tomorrow…" He though for a minute "if you want to see a tomorrow of course, you will leave NOW" The pink-haired threatened.

"I undersss… tand it. Well people, lets go! To another place were this idiots don't annoy us!" He said as he leaved, with the drank crew following him with a loud 'YEAH!'

"He really knows how to be a leader… when they are all drunk of course" His blue eyes stared at the golden-yellow eyes.

"Indeed. But he's still a pain on the ass" He said with his back and head leaned on the door. "Little guy, you can come out now"

"Finally! I though for a moment that they will stay here like…. Uhh … FOREVER!" He said as he got out of his hideout.

"You were under the sofa all this time, Demyx?" He asked curious.

"Yeep, Xiggy told me to stay there." He answered with a big smile "OH! And dear Vexy is behind the sofa, mumbling something.

"Vexen?" Marluxia and Xigbar mumbled. They looked at each other and went to see if Vexen was really there. And indeed, he was there. "Doesn't he look cute?" His golden eyes looked at the pink-haired.

"Oh, screw you Xigbar!" He said annoyed.

"Oh look Marly! He's mumbling your name!" Demyx said happily.

"Hey, he's right." Xigbar snikered, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Shut up!" He yelled with a sheepishly voice. Damn, he was blushing.

"He's all drunk, take your chance" Xigbar whispered.

"No way! I'm not that kind of person"

"Well, you could kiss him Marly"

"No, I'm not gonna do t-!"

Too late, the older man pushed him, making the pink-haired to fall and almost crash with the blonde person behind the sofa.

"XIGBAR YOU SON OF A-!"

"Mmh…. Marluxia?" He slowly opened his eyes. "I… I l.."

"Y-Yes Vexen?" He blushed again when he realize that he and Vexen were so close.

"You're recording this Xiggy?" Demyx asked, laughing.

"Yes, every second and movement they do!" The scarred man answered with a wicked grin.

"XIGBAR!"

"Opps, you're falling, dear Marly!" He said with a low voice, before pulling Marluxia's shirt.

The pink-haired grit his teeth as he feel himself slipping. He wasn't strong enough to stop the falling. He will hit the blonde in no time.

"Xigbar stop this shit!" He yelled, feeling his hole body shake with no apparent reason.

"I love you… Marluxia" He whispered before he lifted his head and kiss Marluxia's lips.

"Holy fish! Marluxia you lucky man!" Xigbar shouted, pulling Marluxia's shirt. "Now guy, you get what you wanted, stop your kissing now."

"W-What! I never wanted this!" His blue eyes stared fiercely to Xigbar, who laughed.

"Come on, you love him, that's so obvious and now that we have some evidence, Vexen can't deny his feelings!" Xigbar shouted, raising one hand. "Give me five Demyx!"

"YEAH! Marly and Vexen getting in a date tomorrow!" He yelled, as he gave a hi-five to Xigbar.

"That will never happen!"

"Yeah, keep that you too. When he wakes up, I will tell him the true! Hahahaha!"

As Xigbar said, he and Demyx told Vexen what had happened. He denied it obviously. But he couldn't say that he didn't kissed Marluxia last night. He _had_ to accept it, and so he did.

"Told ya Marly! You and Vexy in a date." Demyx said, making both Marluxia and Vexen blush.

Yeah. Marluxia had to accept it. He really liked that part of Vexen. Drunk and lovely.

"Want to go for something to drink?" Marluxia whispered to Vexen, not wanting that those two heard the idea.

"Of course."

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS! Kiss him now!" Xigbar yelled.

Marluxia and Vexen looked at him annoyed and embarrassed, then they looked each other.

"A kiss just right now!" Demyx said, pushing Marluxia "There you go Xiggy, a cute kiss!"

"Yeah." He saw the new couple leave. "Never though Vexen could accept it so easily."

"Neither me. But hey! That means Vexy really love him!"

"Not as much as I love you"

"He, he."

Who could think that the best way of confessing your feelings were this? At least it was the best way for those two. Other ways could be more difficult, maybe not. Anyway, things were doing fine like that, so no other ways, drunk and lovely Vexen was the answer to the feeling-problem-thing.

* * *

><p>Well, this is my first fic in English, so I'm not sure if the grammar is okei or not, since the last part I did it in home and not in the school. Well, I tried and I hope you like it… even if you like it a little bit. That make me happy :D!<p>

Oh, and specials thanks to my Crab friend Naomi, who helped me with the grammar on this fic. Even through I don't have a lot of mistakes, I have, I'm not so good with English.

So yeah, very special thanks to my Crab friend, who is a BIG help when I do fics in English.

AND! HAPPY MARVEX DAY! :3!


End file.
